


The Many Quirks and Pastimes of Nico di Angelo

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on my personal traits, F/M, I don't hate the Lost Hero I swear, Jason loves Nico, Luke isn't dead, M/M, Nico Deserves Nice Things, Nico is a Dork, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Quirks, The Traits of Nico di Angelo, and so does everyone else but platonically, pastimes, platonic to relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason tends to notice all the small details about Nico di Angelo that no one else has ever bothered to look for.Which is why he ends up getting smacked upside the head every time he mentions Cranial Nerve Exams in Nico's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on all of the quirks and traits that I have + some that I personally think the character Nico di Angelo would have.  
> Enjoy <3

Jason tends to notice all the small details about Nico di Angelo that no one else has ever bothered to look for. It's not like Jason purposely waits around for Nico to display his quirkiness--which he most certainly does _not_ \--but his overwhelming desire to stare at the raven-haired boy 24/7 really doesn't give him a choice. He doesn't have feelings for Nico, but Jason just finds it so intriguing that he's the only one who notices these things. Jason guessed that even if the other cabins _acted_ like Nico didn't scare them after he walked out of Tartarus alive (more or less), they still didn't care about him enough to take notice that his cheekbones are more defined after all these years, and that the dark circles that he once had under his eyes had gone away after he got his sleeping schedule back on track. 

 

The first time Jason realizes something about Nico is on June 6th, a couple of days after Jason turns seventeen while Nico is staying at Cabin One. Nico hadn't planned to stay the night initially but after Clarisse La Rue along with Leo Valdez played a prank on the Hades cabin that involved a lot of screaming karpoi, he had to evacuate the cabin while Chiron was taking care of it. "Those pesky maggots," Chiron had said while he was inspecting the damage, though Nico wasn't entirely sure that he was talking about the karpoi.

 

In the middle of the night, after Jason had given Nico a spare pillow and a key to the guest room in the hidden part of the cabin and went to bed with Piper, Nico started breathing heavily and whimpering in his sleep. Since the walls were so thin, Jason was able to hear the noise on the other side of the wall clearly enough for it to wake him up. His instincts kicked in and without waking up Piper, he successfully managed to get out of bed and stumble in the darkness towards the hatch that led to the other room.

 

Jason had seen him like this before when he and Nico slept over in Percy's cabin after a long night of video games and being too lazy to walk home with the chance of the harpies smelling them. Ever since Nico got back from Tartarus he's been having nightmares bad enough to scare him throughout the week, but not bad enough to mess up his sleeping schedule, which was a relief on Nico's part. He'd lost enough sleep when he was _in_ Tartarus. He didn't want to deal with the same problem  _outside_ of it.

 

Jason gently shook Nico awake after he had found his way to the room-- surprisingly in one piece. He couldn't tell you how much dirty laundry he almost tripped over on the way here. _Here lies Jason Grace. Face planted into the wooden floor and busted his head open after tripping over dirty_ laundry.That would be an embarrassing death on his part, especially after all the monsters he's fought over the twelve plus years he's been at Camp Jupiter. 

 

Nico's slightly shaking body came to a stop and his eyes fluttered open. There were red and puffy like he'd been crying in his sleep. His bed hair was out of his face, giving Jason an opportunity to take in the younger teen's full facial appearance. There was a light stubble growing on Nico's chin, just barely enough to be visible. Just above that, a shade of pink dusted over his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, breathing in and out in slow breaths. Chills racked his body as he adjusted to the colder setting above the blanket. Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder after a too-long time staring at his face.

 

"Do you want to sleep with me and Piper tonight?" Jason knew the sentence had a thousand meanings. He hoped Nico knew what he meant.

 

He did.

 

Nico nodded his head with a small blush rising on his cheeks and began getting up. With the help of Jason supporting the still waking body, Nico managed to stand fully on his two feet and walk into the other bedroom with Jason keeping him steady. The first thing Nico noticed was that the light was on. A very faint light, but it illuminated as much as it needed to show off Piper's glowing face. Her eyes were concentrated on the book she had currently in front of her, which Nico recognized as  _The Lost Hero._ He'd read it a thousand times and still managed to be disappointed with how unrealistic the storyline was. Apparently, Piper felt the same way, because she held up the book when she saw us and said, "The  _venti_ in this book are so impractical!" Jason shook his head with distaste. "Just wait until you meet  _Lycaon,"_ He grimaced at the memory. "the author portrayed him so horribly." Piper smiled as Jason led Nico over to the bed. She looked at Jason with confusion before he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Piper's expression softened and she gestured for Nico to come closer. She chuckled as he hesitated before slowly making his way up the bed.

 

"It's okay, Nico, I won't bite," She said in a soothing voice as she and Jason helped him settle between them. "I can't imagine how horrible this must be for you." Nico looked up at her and saw the truly amazing qualities she possessed. It wasn't just her face that radiated beauty, but her kindness inside as well. She knew that Nico had been having a hard time with the people at Camp Half-Blood ever since he was claimed as a son of Hades even if she hadn't been there at the time. No matter what anyone said, she cared about him and everyone knew it.

 

Jason was there breathing heavily on Nico's neck. An overwhelming sense of  _safe, warm, loved,_ washed over Nico and he thought to himself,  _'maybe I'll be alright.'_ The sound of Piper putting down her book and turning off the light brought Nico's attention to sleep.

 

Nico turned over and snuggled up to them, face turned towards Jason's chest and back to Piper's. He could feel the movement as Jason and Piper held hands above him. With their other hands, they started smoothing out Nico's messed up hair subconsciously. They ran their fingers through the tangles and gently took out the knots. Piper's hand, (or maybe Jason's, who knows? They both have unbelievably soft skin), applied pressure to Nico's forehead and started rubbing the area. Nico's eyes started to fall. His hair fell over his face again, and just before he fell into a comforting sleep, a hand pulled the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Nico," Someone said, but Nico was too far gone into slumber to put a name to the voice.

 

 

 _'Yea,'_ he thought. _'_ _I'll be alright.'_


End file.
